In general, a compound bow enables a user to easily pull a bow string when he or she pulls the bow string, and that increases a force of a discharged arrow during discharge of the arrow, without consuming a big force by using an effect of a cam or a wheel. As a result, the compound bow shows very fast speed of the discharged arrow and very strong force thereof. Thus, the compound bow is widely used for hunting.
In the case of such a conventional compound bow as shown in FIG. 1, an upper blade 20 is combined on the upper portion of a handle 10 made of an aluminum material, and a lower blade 26 is combined on the lower portion thereof. Incision portions 21 and 27 that are cut open are formed on respective ends 22 and 28 of the upper blade 20 and the lower blade 26, and a cam unit is rotatably installed as eccentric shafts 70 between the incision portions 21 and 27.
The cam unit includes an upper cam 30 and a lower cam 36, and a bow string 50 is connected along the upper cam 30, the end 28 of the lower blade 26, and the lower cam 36. A first cable 40 and a second cable 46 cross with each other.
A cable guard 60 is installed in the width direction at one side of the central region of the handle 10, and a slide 66 that is movable on the cable guard 60 and into which the bow string 50 is inserted is installed on the cable guard 60.
The slide 66 is a device that pushes the first and second cables 40 and 46 in one direction in order to prevent a user from being blocked by the first and second cables 40 and 46 when he or she shoots the bow.
In the case of the conventional compound bow that is formed as described above, if the bow string 50 is pulled, the upper and lower cams 30 and 36 are made to rotate around the eccentric shafts 70, respectively. If the bow string 50 is pulled and then released so that portions of the biggest diameter around the respective eccentric shafts 70 pass a vertical state, an arrow can get a strong propulsive force by a strong elastic force that instantaneously returns to the original position.
By the way, the conventional compound bow has problems that tension of the bow string is not easily controlled during using the compound bow, and that equipment called a bow press having a specially large volume is needed in the case that there is a need to disjoint and repair the bow, to accordingly cause the bow not to be disjointed and repaired on site with no equipment.